


take me higher

by stray_dog_sick



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Weddings, other people are mentioned - Freeform, spencer's wedding to be precise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9372317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stray_dog_sick/pseuds/stray_dog_sick
Summary: Fairy lights make everything - and everyone - look softer. That's a fact.





	

**Author's Note:**

> can you tell that i love kenneth harris
> 
> title from 'tear in my heart' by twenty one pilots which also makes an appearance in the fic
> 
> hmu on tumblr @stray-dog-sick

Brendon doesn’t realise how late it is until he looks around to find that he and Kenny are the only people he knows that are still at the reception.

He remembers seeing Spencer leave with Linda a while ago, off to ‘seal their marriage’ before their early flight tomorrow - and while he’s thinking about it, he can recall Dallon and Sarah saying good night too - but it feels like no time at all has passed since the ceremony.

 _What are those places called where time feels unreal? Maybe this is one of those,_ Brendon thinks to himself.

“I’m kinda glad you dragged me here,” Brendon hears Kenny mutter from beside him.

The taller man picks a flower out of the vase on the table, fiddling with the stem. “Yeah, well, the best man needs a date,” he replies, smirking.

“You still could’ve gone with Sarah,” Kenny points out.

Brendon shakes his head. “Too awkward. We’re still friends, yeah, but if people see a guy and a girl at a wedding, they assume they’re together. It’s a romantic setting, after all.”

Brendon and Sarah had dated for a while, but Brendon eventually admitted to himself that he was gay, and the two decided they were better as friends. A lot of people hadn’t gotten the message, though.

“Well, anyway, I had fun. Thanks for being so persistent and whiny,” Kenny jokes, plucking the flower out of Brendon’s hands. “And thank you for the flower.”

Brendon laughs slightly, looking down at the table. “No problem. My date must have flowers, after all.”

The two sit in silence for a while, before Brendon looks back up at Kenny and instantly forgets what he wanted to say. The fairy lights strung around the room made his hair look lighter than usual, and his eyes glitter. He doesn’t think he’s ever seen someone as beautiful as Kenny looks right now.

Brendon doesn’t realise he’s staring until Kenny pokes him in the side. “I’m sorry, dude,” he mumbles, quickly looking down at the table once more.

He knows Kenny is attractive; he’d be an idiot not to realise. This version of Kenny is something new, though. It isn’t ‘playing his heart out, sweating, grinning widely to the crowd’ attractive, this is ‘cute and soft and adorable’, and it’s an entirely different thing, as Brendon’s just learned.

He’s interrupted from his thoughts by a familiar chant playing through the speakers, some Korean phrase Josh had tried to teach him once upon a time.

Brendon stands up immediately, grabbing Kenny’s hand and attempting to pull him towards the empty dance floor. “C’mon, they’re playing Twenty One Pilots, we have to dance!”

Kenny reluctantly follows, and Brendon pulls him into some kind of ballroom dance hold. The pair spins slightly, completely out of time with the upbeat song.

Brendon is breathless again, but at least this time he can blame it on physical activity. The lights are still shining in Kenny’s eyes, and from this angle, he can see a couple of flower petals in the shorter man’s hair.

The music goes quieter as Tyler begins to sing something about potholes, and Brendon realises they’ve stopped spinning. Kenny is looking up at him, a look of adoration in his eyes that must be mirrored in Brendon’s expression too.

He leans down, eyes fluttering closed as Kenny’s lips meet his. The two kiss softly, Brendon pushing them closer together with the hand he has on Kenny’s back.

 _If anyone walked in now, seeing us like this, on a dance-floor under fairy lights with petals in our hair, they’d think_ we _were the recently married couple,_ Brendon muses as he leans further into the slow kiss.

The two break apart as the backing music reaches a crescendo, leaning their foreheads together instead. The synths seem distant now, Brendon only able to focus on the man in front of him.

“Guess I’m definitely your date to the wedding now,” Kenny chuckles, and Brendon can’t help but laugh with him.

“You're never allowed to be mad about me whining again,” he replies, letting go of Kenny’s hand to wrap both arms around the shorter man. “Will you be my date for coffee next week, too?”

Kenny leans his head back to kiss Brendon again and whispers against his lips. “I’d love to.”


End file.
